


Another Path

by PhantomReaper13



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Kid Allen at the beginning, Not what you think, TheBlackOrder, Thirdside, alternative universe, noahallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomReaper13/pseuds/PhantomReaper13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen isn't taken in by Cross and finds a living as a traveling performer before he meets the Earl again, being apart of the Noah Clan with innocence and lots of empathy is hard...to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own D.Gray-Man, but enjoy my story!  
> Originally posted on Fanfic.

Small flakes of snow drifted down and stuck to the already soaked pavement creating a sight like thousands of diamonds shining. A small boy with fresh wounds both physical and emotional looked up at the clouded sky. With his back to a head stone...Mana's headstone...his fathers, he said to the deathly cold air "One day...one day I'll find a family and you'd never have to worry over me again....Mana I'll make it up!I'll fix my sins...I'm sorry s-so sorry!"

As the last of his tears dried up he left the cemetery unknowingly missing the man by a few minutes that could have changed his entire life to something else completely.

Days turned to weeks and enviably to years. Allen smiled and performed like always, earning his keep in the circus like everyone else.Life was bearable because the people were nice and his arm has yet to be discovered. Because of the curse mark lining the left side of his face his hair had slowly become a brilliant white/silver color depending on how the light caught it,Despite his young age of only being 13.  
Then it hit him again the throbbing in his eye, most of the time he ignored it but it stayed persistent until he looked up to the terrible mummified creature attached to a kind looking gentleman.He guessed what that man was because of Mana's curse and grimaced at the thought of more things like what he saw walking around.But like always the gnawing curiosity almost drove him mad. Who,what,where,and why did that strange man go around making such twisted creatures and what do they do?

Then he did something he'd never done before, he followed it after the show and waited to approach it. It found him first. Right before it shot him he yelled "Wait! Can I talk to the strange man the errr creator...really big with a creepy big grin and a umbrella?"   
Taken aback the Akuma made a direct line to another to notify the Earl of such a strange and outrageous request from a subhuman. Less than a minute later the Akuma heard its master say leave and left without hesitation. 

The Earl is called to do many things,most of which he finds a waste of time due to the Akumas limited intelligence. This was a first to be called through a Akuma by a unknown affiliate to either side,needless to say he was curious. He made an entrance by floating down from a door with his golem Lero the umbrella in his hand.What he thought to be a old man upon closer inspection turned out to be a young boy who looked at him with curiosity.The Earl's own curiosity grew exponentially.

Allen looked at the plump man in front of him and realized he was waiting for him to speak. With a clear voice he started, "you're the Earl...I...have a few questions if you don't mind."

Great not suspicious AT ALL.Being polite like Mana taught him to was not helping in this situation. Thought Allen returning his attention back to the Earl. "Not at all though I must say I would prefer a more remote location to disclose any information." The man replied.

Allen accepted believing with his arm he would be fine and cautiously walked through a heart shaped door that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The room was grand and had a vibrant and wealthy looking color scheme. All the furniture in the room was delicately designed with a more simplistic and natural vibe to it. The center of the room held a dark stained desk and chairs in front of it, like work offices or at least if he remembered correctly...Allen could never be sure with his hazy memory. So they sat. The Earl raised his hand as if to say continue and Allen came out blunt and to the point, “Why do you turn people into monsters? How does that work? What do they do? What is your motive and what are you after?”

Looking the boy up and down again the Earl was taken aback, a new true third party or at least the start of one since clearly he wasn’t with the Black Order and wasn’t old enough to be with the original other third party. Well this could get interesting and can work in my advantage. The Earl thought as he said, “Young man before i disclose such info i’ll have to ask you to at least tell me your name?” 

“Name? Ah yes where did my manners go? I am Allen... Allen walker, you turned my dad into one those things with two bodies and i honestly wish you’d tell me why?” Replied Allen. Raising non-existing eyebrows the Earl decided to tell and try to sway the lad if he remembered correctly had innocence, and he came to me and not the Black Order what an odd boy altogether. He thought as he started.

Years later

Looking around a small town to shop for the rest of the family, Allen and Tyki wandered aimlessly. Thinking back to the time he decided to join the Earl, Allen remembered with a smirk when right after he joined for dinner the others faces and the mixed emotions behind them. How much has changed, now they treat me like one of them...two years and I've never regretted it. Mussed Allen as Tyki was bargaining with the flower shop owner. He smiled and joined in the fight with his very disarming charm.

Meanwhile at the Black Order

“Finders over the last few days have been going missing in a town called Petersburg, we have no idea why or how and before their communication ended they reported a suspicious rise in Akuma attacks and a odd gentlemen presumed to be working under the Earl aiding in some of the attacks, that is why we are sending in so many exorcists to ensure less casualties and to hopefully get Intel on what the Earl is planning.Any questions?” Komui asked as his eyes wandered the large groups of Exorcists before him, including general Tiedoll.

Taking their pamphlets the exorcists nodded and went to get ready,and went on their way to the train. Anxiety filled the air, not knowing what they’d encounter while they discussed strategies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!~~ I’m still new to this and this is my first attempt at writing! Please be nice and review so i can improve!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own D.Gray-Man, but enjoy my story!

Petersburg

Looking at the small town of Petersburg, one would right away guess it was a town born and thriving off of entertainment. Amidst all the fake jovial laughter Lavi and his comrades walked, entranced at all the mesmerizing displays. Among them: Knife throwing, juggling, tightrope walking(above the streets!) and even artist’s doing comedic work. 

Allen watched as the exorcist’s walked by and smiled, Maybe today just got even better! he thought. Turning around and spotting his uncle still arguing yet again, with another vendor, Allen sighed and walked back. “Tykiiii~~~” complained Allen.

“Ah, shounen. What do you need?”asked Tyki. Pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one, taking a deep drag to cure his irritation,he finally looked up at Allen.

“I saw some exorcist’s! Should we play with them?” Allen asked in a excited mock of a whisper. 

Tyki just smiled his noah smile that was unnaturally big and had a sadistic gleam to it. Allen smirked to himself and thought This is going to be fun! 

Fate had other ideas.

Lenalee looked around with a true smile on her face, enjoying the small time off while keeping an eye out on her mission. Performers of all kinds were everywhere and all the shops were different with many odd features about them. One such shop, the Dragon’s Den was where she and her comrades met up, since earlier they split up to look around more(no one wanted to admit they got distracted and lost the group). Glancing at her party: Lavi, Bookman, Tiedoll, Marie, and Kanda. She noticed that it seemed that everyone had a nice time when they were about the town.

“What should we do now? I haven’t seen anything strange around here, it’s weird that Komui sent so many of us and general tiedoll.” Complained Lavi.

“ Be quite baka usagi!” growled Kanda as he slurped some noodles into his mouth.

“yuuuu~” Lavi started to say but was kicked by a giant panda in the face and flew across the room.  
“Stupid apprentice, we haven’t asked the towns people yet and with the earl more active it’s safer to travel in groups.” Said Bookman(who turns out wasn't a giant panda).

As everyone else got into a heated debate Lavi noticed a young boy walk into the shop and the owner yelled catching everyone's attention. “ALLENNNNNN~~~! I haven’t seen you in ages! How’ve ya been?” 

“Great Martin! it has been awhile with my job hasn’t it? Have any tables free?” Asked Allen with a huge cheery smile.

“ I’m afraid not son.” sighed Martin with a saddened face(the kids his best costumer).

“Hey you can dine with us if you wouldn’t mind.” Said Lavi as he walked over having eavesdropped.

“Sure!...Well if it’s okay with your companions.” Replied Allen.

The group of exorcists greeted allen at their table in varying degrees of acceptance. Looking over them allen was polite and always seemed to have a smile on his face even when Kanda insulted his hair and scar. He explained he was cursed which he noticed took some of the tension out of their shoulders.Undoubtedly because only humans can be cursed gingerly thought allen. When he ordered the entire group looked at him with shock and sweat-drops. Lenalee was the one who asked “A-Allen are you SURE you can eat ALL OF THAT!?”

“Yup! I’m starving! Me and my uncle went shopping all day for the family.” exclaimed Allen as he thought of all the food he’d consume soon.

“Don’t mind me asking but where’s your uncle now?”Tiedoll asked while smiling.

“That’s the thing dad came and said he should get off his lazy butt and find some-  
He was cut off by the waitress coming over in a maid uniform smiling and practically throwing the plates on the table. “Have a good meal! Oh and it’s nice to see you up and about again Allen.”

For a moment everyone just stared at each other as Allen started blushing. “S-Sorry! I just know a lot of people in this town.” I come here a lot and if i remember correctly this is where me and the Earl met for the second time mused Allen. After that they all continued to eat and Marie asked if he’d show them around town to which he gladly accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Setting up the story some more~~~ i’ll add some of the manga/anime scenes but dislike only rewriting what everyone else has done.  
> The Earl dragged Tyki away if anyone was a bit confused :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters are oc in my style, I try to keep it similar but the story is different so they are to.  
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own D.Gray-Man, but enjoy my story!  
> Italics are thoughts!

Petersburg 

Marie flopped down on his bed. This was surprisingly one of the most exhausting days of his life, all he did though was play tourist to a really bad tour guide who got lost himself many times in the large town. Even stranger was that there was absolutely no sign of akuma either. He hates thinking this but no akuma means something's up.He decided to sleep but it felt off without his teammates in the same room.

Kanda looked around his room with irritation. _That moyashi is a noble!? This is too strange and he gives off a weird vibe like none i’ve ever seen, it's like Noah, Exorcist, and Akuma in one! Tch. Everyone has their own room so I'll have to wait. _With a huff and occasional Tch, Kanda finally went to bed.__

Sigh~~~~Allen sat in a room in his special manor the Earl had made for him. He wanted to play with the Exorcists but it seemed that the Earl has other ideas. Remembering back to his conversation…

Flashback

“Allen the Earl has sent orders for you.” Mewed a voice.

“L-Lulubell what are you doing the Exorcists might see you!” Whispered Allen.

The black cat just placed a scroll like parchment on the ground and nodded. Allen pet her then Lulubell walked away, picking up the paper he began to read it.Then slipping it into his vest and turned around smiling, he was greeted by out of breath Exorcists and exasperated smiles. As he walked on with every step his disappointment grew until he remembered his manor that he prefers to live in at this town. Allen really does love the Earl and his crazy family but even HE needs a break from them and their Noah ways. Smirking he started running and shouting “I almost forgot there is this really awesome place that….”

End of Flashback

With another sigh Allen jumped onto his bed when a thought occurred to him, Just because i can’t blow my cover doesn’t mean i can’t still mess with the exorcists! Excitedly he ran to the nearby desk and scribbled down notes and ideas(besides getting lost he also forgets things) until he woke up in the morning. 

Looking down Allen only thought _Huh?_ staring at a blank piece of paper. What he wrote last night he found didn’t actually disappear… it just ended up on his face. Sweat Dropping like crazy Allen continued to scrub his face which was already red but the ink he used on the paper was persistent. _Oh well even if the Earl told me not to waste magic it’s an emergency!_ Allen thought even though he was only fooling himself and he knew it. Concentrating and with precise hand movements the marks were back on the paper where they belonged.

Everyone met in the lavish dining room for breakfast. Even Kanda’s mouth watered at the delicious food set up, even though he’d never admit to it. To their surprise Allen their host had not yet come down, they used that to their advantage. It turns out the boy made all of them uncomfortable in one way or another but the way the townspeople treated him also prompted them to investigate further. They all sat down as they heard the door open with a whoosh and Allen strolled in.

Looking at the exorcists fidget in their seats made Allen smile. He acted energetic and innocent all through breakfast. He then offered to take them into town which led him Marie,Tiedoll and Bookman to a circus where Allen said always has unusual rumors. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda on the other hand left after saying they wanted to check something out and to ask the townspeople for rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mana for helping me with the story and editing!


	4. Chapter4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh sickness kills! Still trying to get this story worked on though!
> 
> Italics are thoughts!
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own D.Gray-Man, but enjoy my story!

**Petersburg**  
It was a nice warm day with a small breeze every once and while and the smell of  
delicacies wafted in the air. They’ve been walking around the town for an hour or so and have learned many rumors and contradictions as to strange occurrences and their host Allen. Some spoke of demons on the prowl at night and others of how Allen was a clown or that his aristocratic father adopted him and helped save him from the ‘devil's’ curse. In the end, even Lavi had no idea as to what might actually be true, and so Lenalee and Kanda continued on the search while Lavi called Komui to tell him of the new developments.

Meanwhile, at the circus Allen laughed and shouted with the crowd while Marie and Bookman watched intently. Tiedoll, on the other hand was quickly drawing many things that grabbed his attention. It wasn’t till right after the last act that something strange happened, shouts and cheers of “Allen!Allen!Allen!” rang throughout the tent.

Allen blushed but smiled and jumped onto stage as a pure white cloak seemingly appeared out of nowhere and a silver mask covered his face by the time he landed. The tent’s atmosphere seemed to change as he smiled really big and spoke, “Who’s ready for some fun!~~”

As the crowd shouted ooo’s and aww's at the stunning performance, Bookmans eyes narrowed but he didn’t say anything, Marie was stunned but wished he could see what he was hearing, and Tiedoll, well he smiled but was still in his own world. After the performance Allen showed them to the back of the circus into the gathering area. They all asked about rumors and several embarrassing situations for Allen and later they left with too many.

They all met back up at the fountain in the town’s center. Smiling, Allen thought to himself of how lucky it was that he and the Earl found a way to hide his innocence from the exorcist's just a few weeks prior. He made a surprised face like he just remembered something and ran off yelling that he’d see them back at the manor. _Hmm they’re so uptight around me I’ll have to leave them for a bit to stew,it’s best to stir the pot at the right time!_ He laughed as he ran to the other side of town.

Lavi was just as surprised as the rest of his teammates at Allen’s sudden running off. When he regained his thought process he snapped his agape mouth shut with a audible click. They all looked at one another and he shrugged saying, “Might as well say what we got I guess.”

Out of all the ridiculous rumors none sounded innocent related but did seem like a lot of Akuma have been to this town. And their strange host, from what they could gather, was a street rat turned clown who was adopted by an aristocrat, who later died but left many distant relatives behind to help look after the boy. It was complicated and it didn’t sound like the boy was visited by the Earl but it did explain the off mannerisms somewhere between how a noble and regular villager would sound. There was only one rumor which popped up that they questioned, ‘The Devil's Curse’. It was clearly established earlier that he wasn’t an Akuma so what did the villagers mean and they said he was saved, this was way to confusing and left them thinking hard on what they learned.

Glancing to make sure he was in the clear Allen used the trick ,that once again, the Earl taught him, to control and communicate with the Akuma. One appeared in front of him and he looked at the suffering soul, “Elena? Lovely name, I have a job for you.”

Long ago when he was still new to joining the Earl he found out that talking to the souls of the Akuma he could gain their ultimate loyalty even stronger than the Noah’s command and that the more he did it the less the soul seemed to suffer. With his cursed eye it made his life a lot easier. The only disadvantage was that the Akuma really would go to extreme lengths to please him, since he was the only one who could hear and cared about their existence… in a way, some where along the line they became like his lost children.

Inspecting the skin the Akuma Elena wore it would be perfect for his plan. With a mad grin he speaks to the Akuma, “It’s about time that we GREET our guests don’t you think?” And so the plan was set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mana for helping edit!
> 
> I appreciate the comments and i do read them i just can’t respond it just feels weird to.
> 
> Sorry i know i kept dangling Allen’s plan in your face but i decided to do the next chapter on it, i just wanted readers to have a little more input of how some of this works since Allen hasn’t awakened as a Noah yet.
> 
> I'll try to keep as close to the original on fanfic.net as I can.  
> Thanks for reading! =^.^=)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts!  
> “Are telepathic”  
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own D.Gray-Man, but enjoy my story!

**Petersburg**

Screams...Screams everywhere erupted around her. Lenalee frantically looked around as her hearing slowly came back. _How did this happen!? Why are there so many!?_ They’ve been fighting for only a few minutes but it seemed like an eternity. Dust was scattered in the air since there is never a body left behind when an Akuma kills, creating an environment like thick mist almost impossible to see through. It had happened so suddenly, a massive swarm of Akuma appeared and attacked killing many civilians instantly and catching all of the exorcist’s by surprise. 

Bringing her dark boots down and taking out another Akuma; Lenalee checked on her friends to see if they were alright. She saw they all needed no assistance but took a moment to marvel at general Tiedoll’s innocence taking out an outstanding number of Akuma with each blow. Yet with every break in the cloud it seemed that it just filled back up. For the first time in a long time Lenalee felt hopelessness. 

In the middle of a very new technique with her whirlwinds that increased their power and distance, she remembered something very important. A little shaken by not realizing sooner she shouted to Lavi the closest one to her “Lavi! I’m going to find Allen! No one in this town is safe!” 

Lavi only nodded and continued to fight, hoping Lenalee would be careful in this situation. He, as well as everyone else in the team, knew she was a very openly emotional person, but she always seemed to make the right decisions. Dodging and creating a fire stamp he cleared the area in front of Lenalee’s path and around himself. _This could take awhile… but this is no normal convergence, is it the Noah?_

_Everything is perfect! Killing the exorcists would be too nice, but the Earl also wants them to find the heart for him. So I’ll do the next best thing!~_ Thought Allen as a manic grin spread across his face. 

Allen had went back to the manor and changed into something he didn’t mind if it was destroyed while the Akuma started their attack. He also found appropriate clothing for Elena who looked like a little girl of only about 6. They then left the house and looked for their ‘guests’. 

After wandering around some, they found the only girl exorcist running in the air looking around frantically. It seemed lady luck was on their side. 

Allen and Elena dropped down into a nearby alley. Ripping and slicing some of their clothing and smearing dirt on their faces, they nodded. Elena began to cry, loud heart-wrenching sobs echoed throughout the abandoned street. 

Sailing through the air, Lenalee stopped when she heard crying that clenched her heart and immediately found the source. Relief flooded her as she saw Allen with a little girl who was crying. They both looked scuffed up but they where alive. 

Landing on a part of the street miraculously still intact she made her way over to the alley. “Allen? Are you okay?” Lenalee asked with a soft soothing voice. 

“Le-Lenalee?” Allen questioned. 

Allen and Elena uplifted their heads making direct eye contact with her. Feeling chills crawl up her spine, Lenalee ignored it. _Must be paranoid… now that I think of it I haven’t been attacked for awhile._ Thought Lenalee as she smiled at them. “Let’s go meet with the others, we’ll be safer with them.” She said holding her hand out. 

Allen had Lenalee's hand and Elena had his in hers as they walked towards the sounds of battle. Thinking about this Allen frowned using his hair to hide it. _This won't do...good thing I saved the best level twos and the threes._

Soon they found the exorcist group sprawled out on the ground panting with exhaustion. As they argued about what to do while hiding, Elena interrupted them when she asked Allen, “What happened to mommy and daddy? Are the monsters gone yet?” 

It felt like all their hearts skipped a beat, leaving sadness and knowing they’d have to tell her so she wouldn't fall prey to the Earl. 

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Something seemed off about this and he got weird vibes from the two in front of him. He didn’t sense Akuma in the immediate vicinity but his guts told him to not trust them. One thing he learned over the time being an exorcist is that his sense’s are rarely ever wrong. 

Seeing a subtle shift in Kanda’s stance, Marie only noticed it because of the years they’ve spent together. It seemed he also had his doubts about Allen and the kid. Not being able to place it with any reasonable doubt he never voiced his suspicions, but now that even Kanda seemed tense he is reconsidering. When the horde of Akuma seemed to back off little by little and eventually scatter he grew worried it was now obvious that a Noah had something to do with this. Marie put a solemn look on his face as he watched for now. 

One moment they were all standing there, then the next everyone was blown through a wall and back into the street. At first they were surprised to be caught off guard but that quickly faded as their eyes landed on none other than the Noah of Dreams. “Hello Exorcists!~~~~~”she sang. 

_Well there goes subtlety… Stupid Road I'll have to let her in my plan now._ Allen thought while suppressing a sigh. 

While he was thinking Road and the group of Exorcists started going at it. _“Hey what are you doing? Tyki asked me to come check on you.”_ Allen heard in his mind. 

_“I have a plan that you could help with but it means I'll be away from home for some time.”_ Allen replied. 

Road smirked and continued _“Ha!Hahahaha! I see. I'll tell the family and we'll look forward to it!”_

_“You know I hate it when you read my mind road.”_

_“Yup!...Ne, Allen, just never forget if you ever need help any of us will be glad to help you.”_

_“Don't go all sentimental on me, but yeah I get the message.There's no reason for you to worry.”_ Allen ended the link and gave the silent command to the Akuma Elena. 

The first thing they noticed that was wrong was the sound of a young child's laughter turning from sweet and high-pitched to a distorted warped shrill, it was that of a monster. 

Looking towards the sound Lavi silently cursed as he watched Elena shed her skin showing her as a level 3. The Akuma kept laughing while it turned to the side showing a horrified Allen. Instantly reading the area Lavi knew and by the looks of it so did the others, Allen was going to die. 

Road laughed because the exorcists seemed to forget about her. She watched from a nearby rooftop with a door right behind her. “Such a flare for the dramatics Allen.” She mused. 

Lenalee closed her eyes waiting for the sound she knew too well...one that never came. In a flash of light and an explosion seemed to make all of them head back to reality where a very much alive and really freaked out Allen was looking at his arm like it was going to eat him. Which as they could see would be anyone's first reaction. 

As the humongous claw returned to normal Allen looked at the group before him, they all smiled at him. 

“Awww what a cute new exorcist!!~” crowed Road grabbing everyone's attention, “ You’re so cute I think I’ll go and tell Millinie!~”  
Allen gawked as she left through a door… in mid air. On the inside though he was doing a victory dance for he just successfully infiltrated the Black Order with little to no suspicion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Mana helped edit(Thanks so much!) and gave me the idea of infiltration.
> 
> In this let's say Allen can switch between his innocence stages while making it look like the one he is on is his actual level.
> 
> His plan has to do with being an exorcist so tada!~


End file.
